fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Test1
Chance has changed the conversation topic to 'Ander and Terrel' Chance has changed the conversation topic to 'Ander and the Cleaver' ((Of course I end up with the Cleaver )) Ander: "DUDE! You survived! Good to see you, man." Chance: The Cleaver blinks -- or at least, irises close over his eyes, emulating a blink. "... THE CLEAVER DID NOT KNOW YOU CAME TO THESE EVENTS, WARRIOR. CLEAVER HAS … NEVER BEEN TO ONE EITHER." Sent on: 8:52 pm "I more got roped into it, really. I kind of live upstairs and they paid me off with free booze to fill one of the seats." Sent on: 8:53 pm "...I am not entirely sure how this...works, though." From: Chance Cleaver: THE CLEAVER.... WAS TALKED INTO THIS BY HIS FRIENDS! THE CLEAVER HAS NO IDEA WHAT TO DO HERE EITHER. Sent on: 8:56 pm From: Chance Cleaver: … THE CLEAVER IS HAPPY TO SEE YOU SURVIVED THE CARNAGE OF THE FREE FOR ALL. THAT WAS WEIRD. "Yeah. Like a top three weird day for me. Sorry you got taken out, though. I was hoping we'd match up a bit before one of us dropped." Sent on: 8:58 pm "...your friends here too? Which ones?" From: Chance Cleaver: OH. NO, THEY JUST...WANTED ME TO COME. Sent on: 9:00 pm "That's awfully pushy of them. I'm sorry, man." Sent on: 9:01 pm ((Can I roll insight to see if Cleaver is maybe just lonely?)) From: Chance ((Yep!)) Sent on: 9:05 pm ((Alright then, 15)) Sent on: 9:05 pm From: Chance ((There are no 'friends'. And he's not new to this either.)) Sent on: 9:06 pm "...you know...it's ok if you're just lonely, man. It's hard finding people. There's nothing wrong with being here." Sent on: 9:09 pm "...do you ever go to get a drink?" "Like...tonight we're both doing this but...maybe other nights we can go out, get a drink, etc etc." From: Chance Cleaver: PERHAPS WE CAN SPAR! Sent on: 9:14 pm "That'd be fun, man." Sent on: 9:14 pm "...but not here. Irwin told me you've already kind of spoiled a previous event or two." From: Chance Cleaver: THE CLEAVER HAS MUSIC IN HIS SOUL. Sent on: 9:15 pm "...what was the song, anyway?" Sent on: 9:15 pm From: Chance "... 'Come Sail Away'." Sent on: 9:15 pm Ander smiles. "A classic." "...your real name really the Cleaver?" Sent on: 9:18 pm From: Chance Cleaver: NO. IS YOUR NAME REALLY ANDER? Sent on: 9:18 pm "...y...maybe." Sent on: 9:19 pm "...no." Chance has changed the conversation topic to 'Ander and Sofia' Ander straightens up a bit. "Hi. I'm uh...I'm Ander. Nice to meet you." From: Chance The woman is human, pale, devastingingly beautiful in an old, flowing white dress, with very dark hair and eyes. "Hello there. Ander. What do you And?" Sent on: 9:28 pm "Um...a few things. Actually. I fight in the arena. not sure if you were there, but I was a part of the free-for-all a few days back. And I'm currently with an adventuring party." Sent on: 9:29 pm "What's your name?" From: Chance "I am Sofia. I mean... your name is Ander. I assume you And something." Sent on: 9:30 pm "...oh, I get it. Word play. Heheh." Sent on: 9:31 pm "You're uh...do you come to these things a lot? I mean not that you look like you need to. You're really pretty. Not that pretty is...like...I'm sure you're more than just pretty." "...I just don't think I've seen you down here before." From: Chance Sofia: These things? Sent on: 9:34 pm From: Chance She looks around. "... Oh! You mean an Inn. No. I don't come to these often at all." "And what about...events like these?" Sent on: 9:35 pm This message was edited "I'm told they're big in the Noble Ward." From: Chance Sofia: Do they take up whole blocks of the city? Sent on: 9:38 pm From: Chance Sofia: … are they taller? Or wider? Or both? "...is this more word play?" Sent on: 9:39 pm ((23 insight to figure out how...off she seems.)) From: Chance Sofia: Is what? Sent on: 9:39 pm From: Chance Preeeeetty off. And it's not an act. And she doesn't seem stupid. Just... half off in her own world. "...Sofia...how long have you been in the city?" Sent on: 9:40 pm From: Chance Sofia: Three hundred twenty seven years. Sent on: 9:42 pm "...........................I see...who are you?" Sent on: 9:43 pm From: Chance Sofia: I said, Sofia. It's okay. I forget my name sometimes too. Sent on: 9:43 pm "...that's not what I meant." Sent on: 9:43 pm "I meant... what are you?" From: Chance Sofia: Still Sofia. Sent on: 9:44 pm From: Chance Sofia: ..right? From: Chance Sofia: … is who we are separate from what we are? From: Chance She starts sobbing. "No no, please don't do--Shit!" Sent on: 9:46 pm Chance added Kite to this conversation. From: Chance Kite approaches! Sent on: 9:46 pm From: Chance The girl is sobbing. "This isn't what it looks like, Kite." Sent on: 9:47 pm Kite offers her a handkerchief. From: Chance She has dark hair, a flowing, slinky dress, dark eyes, and pale skin. She's very pretty. Sent on: 9:47 pm From: Kite … I am not sure what it looks like. Are you both all right? Sent on: 9:47 pm From: Chance She sniffles and takes the handkerchief. Sent on: 9:47 pm From: Chance Woman: … she insinuated that who we are is separate from what we are. "I just meant you were clearly not human. I just wanted to know what was going on." Sent on: 9:48 pm From: Chance Woman: And I said I was Sofia. Sent on: 9:48 pm Ander turns to Kite. "She says she's been in this city for over three hundred years." From: Kite Ah, I see. Perhaps undead, or a succubus? I am also not human--is it a matter of concern? Perhaps you should sit out this round. Sent on: 9:50 pm "I just want to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone or doesn't get hurt herself wandering around. She doesn't seem to get how stuff here works." Sent on: 9:51 pm From: Chance Sofia: No! I signed up. I'm okay. Sent on: 9:51 pm From: Chance Sofia I must make friends. From: Chance she hands Kite her hanky back. It is dry and completely clean. From: Kite Very well. I would like to speak with you again after the event, if possible. Sent on: 9:52 pm From: Chance Sofia: Okay! Sent on: 9:52 pm Kite pats her on the shoulder, and heads back to wherever her supposed to be date is. "Ok...if you're ok, I'm gonna move. I'm sorry I made you upset." Sent on: 9:53 pm Chance has changed the conversation topic to 'Ander and Beniste' "Sorry, I was having a bit of a situation whe--WHOA!" Sent on: 9:57 pm "...sorry...just...not what I was expecting." From: Chance glowing ball of energy: I get that a lot. Sent on: 9:58 pm Kite has left this conversation From: Chance Glowing Ball of Energy: I'm Beniste. Before you ask, I'm a Lantern Archon serving as a Wizard's Familiar. But I don't want talk about work. Sent on: 9:58 pm "...that's fair. Um...what do you do for fun?" Sent on: 9:59 pm From: Chance Beniste: I sometimes skim the upper aetherial frequencies. Sent on: 10:01 pm "...is that anything like getting drunk? Cause I went on this primo bender one time when I mixed some of Irwin's special whiskey with these four mystery shots someone left on the counter." Sent on: 10:02 pm "It kind of sounds like that." From: Chance Beniste: More like communicating with the infinite mysteries -- okay, yes, it's kind of like that. Sent on: 10:03 pm ((Did he cut himself short there cause he realized it was kind of like that...or cause he realized Ander is not a being capable of high-minded experiences like that?)) Sent on: 10:04 pm From: Chance ((You dunno!)) Sent on: 10:05 pm ".....so...do you have any embarrassing karaoke stories you wanna tell a random stranger?" Sent on: 10:06 pm From: Chance Beniste: Once I was singing 'Mr. Blue Sky' and I got a few octaves too close to the Hundred-and-One Golden Tones, so I caused everyone to be stricken deaf. Sent on: 10:08 pm "...wow...you know, the moment I saw you, I did think 'this is a guy who likes his ELO'." Sent on: 10:10 pm "...I don't think this is gonna work out." From: Chance Beniste: Perhaps not. But I wish you well in finding your fleshy love. Or copulation. Whichever you're after! Sent on: 10:13 pm Ander turns red. Chance has changed the conversation topic to 'Ander and Hakan' "Oh man, free drinks were not worth tonight." Sent on: 10:16 pm From: Chance Hakan: You look like you're having a rough night of it. Sent on: 10:16 pm "I just got off a date with an orb of light who I'm pretty sure was convinced I'm an idiot. How's your night been?" Sent on: 10:18 pm From: Chance Hakan: … free drinks? And a very awkward conversation with a kobold accountant. Sent on: 10:19 pm "Lenore got me free drinks to sit in tonight. How'd she convince you?" Sent on: 10:20 pm From: Chance Hakan: … she asked and I said yes. For... friendship, I guess? Sent on: 10:20 pm Ander smirks. "Sucker." "...you speak to Vashti at all, recently?" Sent on: 10:21 pm From: Chance Hakan: Sure. She's just a bit busy with her shop, and she's had a lot of business with her Scrivener's Guild. Sent on: 10:22 pm Ander nods. "That's fair. How do you keep busy between bits where we have you magic our clothes fixed?" From: Chance Hakan: Mostly my research, to be honest. Sent on: 10:25 pm Ander nods. "...you know, I am starting to see why we don't hang out more." Sent on: 10:27 pm From: Chance Hakan: Because I"m usually in the library at the Academy? Sent on: 10:27 pm This message was edited "Well, there is that." Sent on: 10:27 pm ((I'm Ander, btw, you're Hakan. )) From: Chance ((Sorry, I am super tired.)) Sent on: 10:28 pm ((S'ok)) Sent on: 10:29 pm Chance has changed the conversation topic to 'Ander and Anya' From: Chance You are sitting across from a very short human woman, very pretty, in a severe, predatory way. Shes looking at you like she's trying to decide how best to start eating you. "I am Anya." Sent on: 10:38 pm "...hi...you're not over three hundred years old, are you?" Sent on: 10:38 pm From: Chance Anya: ...are you asking me my age? Sent on: 10:39 pm "No! No. Just...bad experience earlier tonight. ...I'm Ander." Sent on: 10:39 pm From: Chance Anya: Whatdo you do, Ander? Sent on: 10:40 pm From: Chance Anya: ...wait. From: Chance Anya: I know you. From: Chance She peers at you. "...did you come to the fight a few days back? The Free For All?" Sent on: 10:40 pm From: Chance Anya: Yes, I remember. Hard to forget. You were one of the last ones standing. Sent on: 10:41 pm "I was. Not surprising. I am VERY hard to keep down." Sent on: 10:41 pm "Do you fight yourself?" From: Chance Anya: I've been thinking about getting into it. Sent on: 10:42 pm "You trained at all?" Sent on: 10:43 pm From: Chance ANya: Back home,I was a bit of an amateur fighter. Sent on: 10:43 pm "Really? Me too. Where's back home for you?" Sent on: 10:44 pm From: Chance Anya takes a sip of her scotch: The Dragon Isles,actually. Sent on: 10:44 pm ((...do I know anything about the Dragon Isles?)) Sent on: 10:45 pm From: Chance The Dragon Isles - An archipelago ruled by a multicolored council of metallic and chromatic dragon merchant princes, the Dragon Isles is an important trading hub.)) Sent on: 10:47 pm "Whoa, cool. I didn't know there were humans there. I grew up in the Jeweled Cities. Big mining...place." Sent on: 10:48 pm From: Chance Anya: Very few humans. Sent on: 10:48 pm "What'd you fight with? I've got Skara here. (holds up her short sword, still scabbarded)). Sent on: 10:49 pm From: Chance Anya eyes it. "I have a greatsword. I didn't bring it with me." Sent on: 10:51 pm "...oh man, that is cool." Sent on: 10:51 pm From: Chance Anya: Is it common to name your weapons in the Jeweled Cities? Sent on: 10:52 pm "Yes! Why does no one else do it out here? Every great hero in the stories, their weapon has a name!" Sent on: 10:53 pm This message was edited From: Chance Anya: I can see the appeal, to anthropromorphize your weapons, since they're constant companions. Sent on: 10:54 pm From: Chance Anya: So. From: Chance Anya: What are you doing after this? "...um...I hadn't really thought that far ahead...did you...maybe wanna do something?" Sent on: 10:55 pm From: Chance Anya nods. "Yes. Good. We'll go down to one of the training rooms at the Arena." Sent on: 10:55 pm ((That insight check was to see if I felt Ander would feel a need to bring protection. But he doesn't.)) Sent on: 10:57 pm "Yeah, that sounds cool. ...will they let us in this late at night?" From: Chance She seems pretty straightforward, really. Refreshingly so. Sent on: 10:57 pm ((Indeed)) Sent on: 10:58 pm From: Chance Anya: There are some that are open all night. That's where I usually go to train a bit. Sent on: 10:58 pm "...yeah, I'd like that. ...I'll just let my friends know we're going and...maybe we can head out?" Sent on: 10:58 pm From: Chance Anya nods! "Acceptable." Sent on: 10:59 pm Ander will get up and head over to Kite and Daneel. From: Chance Kite is sitting with Sofia, Daneel is with the Cleaver. Sent on: 11:00 pm Ander heads for Lenore instead then, I think. Ander says to Lenore. "Hey, I think me and Anya here are gonna head out. This went great. Thanks." From: Chance Anya looks up from her clipboard, and looks between Ander and Anya. Then she smiles broadly!